


More Than a Race

by gods_regret



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Except Melania, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies, HOMIEsexual, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sleepy Joe (affectionate), Slow Burn, Tags May Change, this is a joke btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gods_regret/pseuds/gods_regret
Summary: Joe has always felt... something for Donald. He'd just assumed it was respect, or a bond between friends until now. Trump has a girlfriend and Joe only could keep it together for so long until he snapped. In an unexpected turn of events, he's now running against Donald for class president. Joe must make some risky decisions and pray that the relationship he and Don share is still salvageable in the end.(Updates when I feel like it)
Relationships: Donald Trump/Melania Trump, Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	1. Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry. 
> 
> -A

"I'm running for class president."

"You're what?" Donald asked, anger increasing with every word Joe spoke.

"I'm running for class president, weren't you listening?" Joe stepped back, leaning against the science room's desk.

"But I'm the president," Donald said, fuming. His seemingly freshly-painted face grew red. "Me. You can't just betray me like this! I have a running chance to get it again this year."

Joe looked at him, eyes cold and heart broken. "Please Don, you haven't done remotely anything for this school."  
It hurt him to say it.

"I- you take that back. I have done everything for this school, Joe. More than anyone in history." Donald rolled his eyes. "But you don't give a damn about what I've done, do you? You want to attack me. Is this because I'm dating Melania?"

Joe felt his stomach lurch. His heart pound. The moment he learned that Don was with someone, he couldn't take it. He didn't know why. So, he decided that if he could ruin him, bring him down to his own level. Maybe he would leave her.

Then things could go back to normal.

"No, Trump. It's because I hate you. You and your stupid family.”

Next thing Joe knew, he had a bloody nose, and Donald was gone.

__________________________________________________

The next day at lunch, Joe had moved seats across the cafeteria. Instead of Donald and his group, he had decided to sit with Kamala and Bernie. It didn't feel right, not having him there. However, there was no fixing this now.

Joe had made his bed. Now he had to lie in it.


	2. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this, you are immediately put on an FBI watchlist. I don't make the rules.

Nothing had improved with Don. If anything, he hated Joe's guts now. Maybe Joe shouldn't have ran. Maybe he wouldn't have to deal with all these feelings if he had just let Don be happy. 

No, Joe knew he was in the right. Well, left, technically, but that didn't matter. Things would improve with Don. They always did. 

Now he just needs to get Don's spray tan and gold hair out of his mind and focus on the real problems. Politics, and who he would have as his vice. 

Really, Joe only seriously considered two options. Bernie and Kamala. From what Joe knew, Donald would keep his old vice. Pence. God, Joe hated Pence. But he would put up with him just so he could spend any time with Don. Even if that meant golfing on the weekends with the Trump family. 

Joe sat in fourth period English. The only class he didn't have with him... Kamala was in the desk right beside him. Bernie was nearby, inconspicuous as always, but Joe had recently seen his name on the ballot. He was running too. 

Kamala was relatively known among the school. She had been hall monitor throughout eighth and ninth grade, and had just stopped this year to focus on her classes.

"Kamala," Joe whispered as the teacher explained sentence structures.

"What, Joe?" she said, tearing her eyes from board.

"Would you be my vice president?" Joe asked, glancing to make sure the teacher wasn't listening. 

"Hell no. I'm busy enough already, Biden," Kamala said, scowling. "I can't just drop everything so you can get back at your little crush."

"Wha- no! That's not what's this is about. And he's not my crush. I'm straight, I swear."

Kamala raised an eyebrow. 

"I... come on, Kamala. That's not why I need you. You're great with this stuff, speeches and whatnot. Plus, we'd totally win together." Joe bit his cheek, and silently prayed she'd listen to reason. 

"Fine," Kamala finally whispered to him.  
"But you owe me."

"Thank you so much," Joe started to say, but the teacher hushed him before he could finish.  
______________________________________________________

Now that Joe had Kamala on his side, he had to decide what to campaign for. More lunchtime, perhaps? Mental health days? Less homework and working hand dryers in the bathrooms maybe? 

It was a lot a thinking. 

In the end, he decided to do what would piss off Don the most. With Kamala's help, he determined a plan that would span across the school year. 

First, he would go for what students wanted most, what would get them on his side. A limit to the amount of homework a teacher can assign in a day. 

Then, he would begin to fix little things that pissed off everyone in the school. The step on the stairwell that was an inch shorter than the rest. The broken hand dryers and thin toilet paper.

And last of all, he chose what would annoy Trump the most. Take funding from the football team. Give it to the arts.

His ideas were good, but he knew his motivation was corrupt. He only hoped that whatever he did, Donald would hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all are happy.  
> -A


	3. Focus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last presidential debate was a whole mess. However, it has given me lot of ideas for the debate chapter, many of which make my entire body fold in on itself like crumpled piece of paper and bile crawl its way up my throat. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy this chapter.  
> -A

Donald's first debate was only a week away. Yet he couldn't focus. All he could think about was Joe. Did Joe really hate him that much? What had he done wrong?

His phone dinged. Three missed calls and two messages, all from Melania. He really should answer her back. But he just couldn't. He had more pressing things on his mind.

"Pence will need to write all my speeches, I'm going so slow. He can't write as well as me, that's the problem," Donald mumbled to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing. He leaned back into his seat and gazed out the window.

The sun was setting. The birds were flying. The entire scene was as picturesque and idyllic as always. Everything seemed normal, and yet, something was wrong.

Donald's face contorted to a confused stare again, and he crumbled up yet another paper. He groaned like a little bitch and uncapped his Sharpie.

This was going to be a long week.  
______________________________________________________

The next day at school Don came in with bags under his eyes.

"Did you finish your speech?" Mike asked, suddenly rushing up from behind him.

Don was about to grumble something along the lines of, 'I'll do it tomorrow,' when he saw a familiar face across the hall.

Donald almost stopped in his tracks when he looked at him.

'Nope,' thought Don, pressing onwards. He wasn't even going to think about Joe until the debate. And even then, he would only think of how funny Joe's face would look when Don won.

Yeah, that's what he would do.

At lunch, Don couldn't help but keep glancing over at him. Mike tried his best to explain to him what they should campaign for in the school that year, but he just couldn't focus.

'This is all Joe's fault,' Don thought to himself. If he could have just not been a selfish prick for once, then everything would be fine. He wouldn't have to look at Joe, actually missing the bastard.

"Then, I think we should remove the-" Mike was saying, before Don cut him off.

"Yeah yeah yeah, remove the whatevers and the stuff, got it. I'm gonna sit with Melania, you think of the things."

Don patted Pence on the back, and walked to the next table over.

______________________________________________________

"Hey, babe." Don slid into his seat, putting an arm over Melania's shoulder. She shirked away immediately, sighing. She was apparently angry at his failure to call her back.

"Hi," she responded, picking at her food. "How's your speech going? Any ideas yet?"

"Good, frankly. So many ideas. This is the best speech. Better than anyone's ever written," Trump lied. He really wish he could write. But he couldn't stop thinking of him...

Melania rolled her eyes. She pulled the sleeves of her green trenchcoat down over her hands and turned away from him. 

"Trump's always on top, baby," he joked, leaning back in his seat. His guise of ease was a pathetic, narcissistic attempt to save face and pretend like he and Melania really were happy together.

(He was not, in fact, on top.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thank you to all the admins who edited the last chapter for me, I appreciate it.)


	4. Debate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's how Bernie can still win

Finally, the day of the debate. Don stood opposite to Joe in the auditorium as the entire school watched. His vice sat in the front row, nodding to the moderator to start.

Joe opened his mouth to speak.

But of course, Don spoke first. He always had, Joe shouldn't have thought he wouldn't now. Always had to open his mouth and spew insane bullshit. The thing was, it worked. He had a base.

"Welcome to our great debate!" Don shouted. "Let's see how this turns out, my grand Falcons of America High."

The crowd chuckled. The moderator, a short, geeky junior named Chris, spoke.

"Okay, first question of the night..." he shuffled his papers and put his glasses on to peer at the small lettering. "The campaign season is drawing to a close. Who do you have lined up to join your student legislature, Mr. Trump, and are you afraid it will be detrimental to your chances of winning?"

Joe could all but see the tiny gears clicking and whirring in the hollow place where Trump's brain was supposed to be. What a fool. There was no way he'd ever read a book in his life. 

"First of all, we've already won the election, so my late addition of someone new to the council doesn't take away from my campaign, thank you very much," Trump said. Joe, and, judging from his face, Chris, were both slightly surprised that he knew what the word meant. "Secondly, I have nominated Amy Barrett for student council.” 

A couple muted claps could be heard across the audience before Trump continued, plastering the widest of smiles on his face. "Fantastic young lady, remarkable in every way. "

What a prick, thought Biden.

"Okay then, so Mr. Biden, what is your opinion on Trump's last minute decision?" Chris asked.

Biden pondered it a minute, try his best to keep his face from getting red. He could give his honest opinion, say exactly what was on his mind, and risk being seen as unprofessional. No. It wasn't time for that yet. Play it cool.

"I consider it an abuse of power. You’ve had an entire year to pick a senator, but you pick one now? The second you have an opportunity to lose the bit of power you gained, you pick a person who will benefit you if you lose? A little bit suspicious Donald," Joe finally said, sweat starting to drip down his forehead.

"A little suspicious? What is this, Among Us?" Donald scoffed.

"Sir, please stay on topic-"

”No, I will not. What really is ‘suspicious’ is you going into this election now. Now that I've ended our so called friendship, you've been in every little spot trying to go against me, what is it with that Joe?"

"Why you little-" Joe started to say before the moderator yelled.

"Sirs, stop." Chris sighed. He shuffled his papers again, wearily this time. "Next topic."

He took a sip of water, and read.

"Our bullying crisis is a clear, ongoing problem at this school. How do each you plan to fix or work on this?"

Donald immediately began to ramble on about how he was the best at preventing bullying, and how he was going to save the football team.

This was going to be a long debate.  
______________________________________________________

"Now for our final question," the moderator sighed, exhaustion and exasperation dripping through every word he spoke. "Joe, you go first. What do you plan to do that will improve this school?"

Joe thought for a moment. He didn't really have anything in this when he first joined the campaign. But now, he knew what he was going to do, and he knew it would help the students more than ever.

And best of all, Donald would absolutely be pissed.

"Well, I hope to redistribute the funding throughout the classes. The football team is over funded, and while this is a good thing, they would do just as well with a few hundred less each year. I hope to give it to-" he tried to say, suddenly being stopped.

"Wait, you're gonna do what?" Donald said, fuming. "You can't do that! Its unfair, what other classes even need money?"

"Mr. President, please let him finish."

"He doesn't know how to do that," Joe said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You'd be surprised, " Donald said, winking.

Joe's face flushed, but Donald spoke again before Joe could comment on the remark. "Anyways, over with that whole trainwreck," he said, moving on the next segment without permission of the moderator.

"I want to keep this school great, you all know I've done an excellent job, so let keep doing it! let's keep this grand school great, let's make America Highschool great again!" Donald shouted into the audience.

There were a few scattered claps, but overall the auditorium was quiet.

"And that's the end folks," the moderator said, looking as if he was about to cry or scream or both.

Melania reluctantly came on stage, along with Pence.

Kamala walked up the steps to Joe's side.

Joe and Donald stared at each other for a few moments, before Kamala pulled Joe off the stage.

Pence started to chatter to Donald about how great he was before getting dragged off the stage by Donald himself.

"That was shit," Kamala said, before Joe could say anything.

"Yeah." Joe did his best to stop thinking about Don's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now here's as to why last chapter was like... that. I just make little bastard sentences with my bastard hands, don't expect much from anyone who writes Joe Biden/Trump fanfiction. -A


	5. Restrooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hits are so close to 666.
> 
> Why that many people would do that to themselves? No idea but thank you anyways! - shrimpy

Joe knew the debate was shit. The whole school knew that. Yet his mind kept racing, thinking about everything that had happened.

He had two weeks left to campaign. Two weeks before the poles opened and the winner was decided.

Kamala had starting making pins to hand out, fliers to hang. All Biden had to do was help her.

So, during lunch period they prepared.

"Joe, hand me the tape please."

Kamala and Joe stood in the hallway. They had over twenty posters to hang and a booth to set up.

This week was gonna be hell.

"Joe," Kamala said, turning towards him. "The tape."

"Right," he said abruptly, fumbling around for it.

Kamala placed the flier agaisnt the wall, securing it. She looked at him again. "What. Are you just gonna sit there like a newborn puppy? Start setting up the table or something. Make yourself useful."

She picked up the tape, and continued.

"Right, right," Joe said, still thinking. He picked up his box of pins and "Vote For Biden" papers, and walked to the other end of the hall.

He unfolded the fold up table, and got to work. It only took him a few minutes to finsh, and soon he was let alone in the hallway, Kamala having left to hang more posters somewhere else.

Joe decided he should use the bathroom, then find her so he could help hang the posters.

The bathrooms in the highschool weren't the best. Then again, most bathroom weren't. Maybe he should add that to his promises. He could see it now, "Joe Biden, School President Elect, sets up funds to fix the right wings hand dryers."

Joe went about his business, but as he was washing his hands, the door suddenly opened.

"Joe."

"Don."

Joe glanced at him, staring into his blue eyes once again. Joe's heart skipped a beat, and he quickly looked back at the sink.

"So why?" Don said, leaning against the sink. "Why'd you run agaisnt me?"

"That's all my business," Joe said, wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Look, just stop with the bullshit. We all know who's gonna win anyways. Just tell me why."

"Well, all I’m gonna say is that the winner most definitly won't be you," Joe said, manuvering around Donald so he could leave.

"You little shit." Donald grabbed Joe by the collar.  
He pushed him into the bathroom wall, and began to turn red as he yelled.

"You know what?" Don said. "I am going to win this election, then i'm going to make your life hell."

Joe nearly smiled, but it was quick to falter.

Don was nearly touching noses with him, and both their faces had quickly flushed red.

Just then, the bell rang.

"I-" Don mumbled, rushing out of the bathroom.

"What the hell.." Joe whispered to himself as he left.

Kamala was outside the boys bathroom, looking confused as Joe walked out.

"What on earth just happened, Trump's face has change from orange to red. I didn't even know it could do that," she muttered to herself, walking away from bathroom.

Joe was once again left with his thoughts, and this time, not a single one of them were good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I literally wrote this all five minutes ago, enjoy. -A


	6. Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have listened to "Achilles Come Down" a concerning number of times today  
> -A

Another week had passed. Although he would never let it on, Don was nervous. His monolouges in the halls had been filled with more bullshit than usual, which even Pence had begun to notice. 

What would he do if joe won? This election was the only reason joe would even speak to him now. Trump didn't know if he could cope with losing him. 

Oh god, what was he even thinking? Don would be fine. He always was. 

Then he fucking did whatever happened in the bathroom last week, and all of his confidence had deflated like a week old birthday ballon.

Luckily, don was good at bullshiting things. And that included his emotions. :)

"Anyways, time for a new train of thought," Donald said aloud. 

He turned around in his spinning chair, and once again looked out his window. Today there was no sunset. It was pouring rain, and the sky rumbled quietly from out side his home. 

"What a great day," Donald muttered, slapping his palm to his face. 

______________________________________________________

The next day, Donald came to with over 20 missed calls from Melania. He was screwed. 

"Donald," she said to him at lunch. 

"Hey babe, " he said, hoping she'd forgetten. 

"Don't "babe" me Donald. This is over."

"I-" he muttered. "Was there anything i could have done?"

Meliana scoffed. "Really? You're asking me what you could have done? Go fuck yourself Donald." And with that, she left. 

Donald sunk his head into his hands for a moment, but quickly plastered on a smile. He went across the Cafeteria to find Mike.

"Hey mike old pal!" Donald said, patting Pence on the shoulder. 

"Ready to campaign?"

"Whats got you so happy?" Mike asked, suspicious. 

"Nothing, if anything im at the worst point of my life. Lets hang up some signs."

"Ok," said Mike, following him into the halls.   
______________________________________________________

Joe watched Donald and Mike leave the cafeteria. 

Today Joe and Kamala had decided to take a long needed break from their campaigning. This, however, did not stop joe from going to see what his opponents were going to do today. 

Joe stood at the door of the cafeteria as Donald climbed onto a table. Mike, understandbly, looked confused. 

"Hello people of America High!" Donald said to the 11 students in the halls.

"Don't forget to cast you vote for me! Don't vote for old sleepy joe!"

"Uhh, Don-" mike said, looking at the President. 

"Vote for Trump!" 

"Maybe you should get off the table?" 

"Mike, I am absolutely not getting off the table."

Don looked across the hallways, spotting joe in the gathering crowd.   
"Hi Joe! Donald said, staring with his beady little eyes.

"Can't wait to watch you lose this week," he said, his smile widdening to an almost inhuman size.

"Mr. Trump," a teacher said, running as quickly as she could across the halls.

"Get off the table imediantly!"

"Thank you Mrs. Elizabeth," Pence said as he watched Donald continue his table rant.

As Joe watched this occur, he realized Donald may have finally lost it.  
______________________________________________________


	7. Slight update

Hello hello sorry for the several months of absence we haven’t forgotten just been busy also might’ve forgotten for a bit but there will be a new chapter soon! 

Also Biden is officially in office which all admins of this account support we don’t condone trump supporters here thanks

\- shrimp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also almost 1000 reads?? Who’s doing this


	8. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lived bitch -A

Donald had completely, utterly lost it. Like holy fucken shit, he screamed on a table for several minutes.

But besides that, Joe was still completely mixed on how he felt for Don. But alas, the votes were being cast today. Joe was on the edge of his seat. Kamala was likely even more nervous than joe. Of course, they both knew in the back their minds their winning would inevitable. Especially after the shenanigans, Donald pulled yesterday. But neither of them could shake the feeling that things could go wrong. 

Across the cafeteria sat Pence. He was also a nervous wreck. Donald hadn’t shown up to school today, and would not respond to any of Pence’s texts. Pence had been left in the dark, with a campaign that seemed to fail, no matter how hard he tried to snuff the flames that had turned it to ash.

Joe had been contemplating what had happened yesterday long and hard. Donald was being weirder than usual. Plus, every time Donald had been publicly humiliated it wasn’t intentional on his part. At least Joe hoped it wasn’t intentional.

Donald needed help. The election had gotten to him. But Joe still couldn’t bring himself to apologize. How was he in the wrong for running against him? Donald had gotten a girlfriend. 

Joe thought that over again. Why did he even care that Donald had started dating? It’s his best friend, he should’ve been happy for him. Joe sunk his head into his hands. 

“What am I doing?” he thought to himself. Inside, Joe knew what he had to do. But did have the courage to do it? Hell no he didn’t.

______________________________________________________________

As soon as Joe got off the buses, he started walking. As you do. Although, today he took a different turn. 

A few more blocks and Joe was staring directly at Don’s house. After not coming over so long, he had nearly forgotten the marble columns, the shiny, always new windows and the sheer size of Don’s mansion. 

Joe braced himself, hovering his finger over the doorbell

Don heard the ringing coming from upstairs. He had spent the whole day watching golfing. Literally just golfing. His parents were off on some trip. I swear this isn’t turning into a porno, please keep reading. So Donald hadn’t left the house. What was the point anyways? He was just gonna lose, and Joe wouldn’t ever speak to him again.

But eventually, the ringing grew annoying, and he forced himself out of bed. Still in his PJs, he walked to the front door. Donald pulled the door open, and to his surprise, there stood Joe.

“Hey Donald,” Joe said with the faintest smile.

End chapter  
______________________________________________________________


	9. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I've done this -A

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“What are you doing here?” Donald Trump said, facing Joe Biden.

“I came to make sure you’re ok.” Joe shifted his backpack as he spoke. “And to apologize,” Joe said, avoiding Donald’s gaze. Donald stood for a minute, processing.

“Come inside,” Donald finally spoke, gesturing for Joe to follow.

Joe followed Donald through the estate. Every step of the way Joe glanced at a new addition to the mansion. The flooring in the halls had changed since the last time he came, along with a few new portraits lining the walls. [an - If you can’t tell, I’ve never been to a rich person house, ever]

Don stopped at a doorway, motioning for Joe to follow him in. Glancing past Donald, Joe saw that it was a living room. Don plopped himself down on a couch, turned off the television and pushed a pillow to the side.

Joe laid his backpack at the doorway and walked into the room.

“Well, are you going to sit down?” Donald said, a slight hint of sourness coating his words.

Joe sat on an armchair, across from Donald. Joe took a breath, going over his words carefully. One wrong word, any mistakes could make this entire situation go more tits up than it already was.

“I’m… I’m sorry.”

“That’s it?” Donald said, furrowing his brows in frustration. “No explanation? No excuses? All you’re going to give me is two words? Two words that don’t mean fucking shit?”

Joe shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The situation had gone more tits up.

“Look,” Donald said, shaking his head. “All I want to know is why. Why’d you run against me? Why are we even fighting man?”

“It was because of Melania,” Joe said quietly, nearly a whisper. Tears were starting to form in the corners of his eyes. “I was scared. Scared you’d forget about me.”

“Joe…” Don started. “Just because I was dating doesn’t mean I didn’t care about you anymore.”

  
“No Don, you don’t understand,” Joe said, his voice starting to crack as he choked back tears. “I-I love you.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End chapter, I want to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should have posted this on Valentine’s Day  
> hot damn anna your mind never fails to amaze me -cornelia


End file.
